Genius?
by Hana Arny
Summary: Perjuangan Miku belum selesai. Karena tanpa ia sadari, Kaito yang bodoh itu ternyata sudah mengalahkannya dalam banyak hal. Dan sejak pindah ke sekolah swasta yang terkenal itu, Miku sudah mempunyai musuh gara-gara si Kaito itu. Sekuel dari Baka!


Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Crypton

Warning :

Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata (?) karena ke-gaje-an yang akut, dll

a/n : Ada sebagian yang terinspirasi dari anime Natsume Yuujinchou di bagian kafe crossdress.. XD Tapi sisanya hanyalah ide gaje yang berasal dari otak ku yang aneh~

Lanjutan dari ff sebelumnya yang judulnya Baka!

Tapi yang ini akan lebih aneh, mengingat udah hampir setahun ga nulis.. XD

Dan sepertinya judulnya masih ga nyambung.. ==a tapi bodo amatlah! XDD -plak-

**Genius?**

* * *

Crypton Gakuen. Sekolah elit yang terbatas hanya untuk orang-orang berotak dan-IQ tinggi. Pagarnya tinggi menjulang bagaikan pagar-pagar yang biasa membatasi istana-istana kenegaraan. Gedungnya megah bahkan untuk ukuran sebuah sekolah swasta sehingga orang yang melihatnya akan ragu apakah gedung ini gedung sekolah atau bukan. Teknologi dengan layar virtual sudah menjadi fasilitas sehari-hari para siswa disana. Dan sudah pasti, tolak ukur dan peraturan di sekolah favorit ini pun begitu tinggi untuk diraih oleh 'murid biasa'. Jadi, kalau kau tidak kuat mental dan otak, disarankan jangan melirik sekolah ini untuk menjadi salah satu tujuanmu. Tapi kalau kau masih nekat, mungkin bisa saja akan ada keajaiban terjadi. Seperti, bakat otak dan kharisma mu yang terpendam akhirnya keluar setelah sekian lama? Yah, mari kita lirik salah satu tokoh ini.

Baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati pagar sekolah, beberapa siswi di sekitarnya sudah menatapnya dengan wajah tersipu dan beberapa sudah mulai menyapanya hanya sekedar untuk menarik perhatiannya. Seorang Kaito yang sudah di cap sebagai seorang yang 'bodoh' di sekolah lamanya, bisa lahir kembali dengan sosok yang membuat seorang siswi bisa pingsan jika ditatap langsung oleh matanya di sekolah elit ini. Masih menjadi hal yang misterius kenapa Kaito yang bodoh itu bisa menduduki peringkat satu di sekolah itu. Bahkan Miku, seorang jenius yang kini sudah menjabat menjadi pasangannya pun masih tidak bisa mengerti mengenai keajaiban itu. Dan oh, sepertinya Miku yang kini juga berjalan disamping Kaito mulai merasa risih karena sekarang semua siswi di sekolah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan tanda tanya besar.

"Mereka menyebalkan." gumam Miku dengan suara kecil namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Kaito. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kan sudah kubilang, lebih baik aku saja yang pindah ke Yamaha Gakuen. Sekolah itu lebih terdengar… 'normal'…" ucap Kaito.

"Ma-mana bisa begitu! Kau sudah bersusah payah dengan otak payahmu itu sampai berhasil masuk sekolah ini. Kalau kau sampai pindah, aku tak bisa membayangkan masa depanmu seperti apa!"

Kalau Kaito sampai pindah dan terbawa oleh suasana sekolah yang 'normal' itu, bisa-bisa Kaito akan kembali lagi menjadi Kaito yang 'bodoh' yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kamus bahasa inggris dengan bahasa jerman. Jadi lebih baik kalau Miku saja yang berusaha masuk ke Crypton Gakuen agar bisa satu sekolah lagi dengannya.

"La-lagi pula…" Miku melirik Kaito yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Kaito yang memakai seragam Crypton Gakuen, kemejanya, dasinya, sweaternya, kacamatanya…

Blush! Pipi putihnya langsung merona dan mungkin ia bisa saja pingsan di tempat kalau ia tidak ingat situasi dan kondisi. Yah, itu merupakan alasan menyimpang Miku yang membuatnya harus mempertahankan Kaito berada di sekolah itu. Gadis berambut teal itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan aneh di kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Ayo cepat kita masuk, aku sudah mulai sebal pada pandangan mereka." Miku langsung menarik tangan Kaito membawanya segera masuk ke dalam gedung. Dan beberapa 'fans' Kaito harus berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran mereka saat melihat Pangeran mereka 'diculik'.

"Miku!" sebuah suara yang tidak asing membuat Miku mencari-cari asal suara itu. Dan matanya menangkap sosok Rin, salah satu teman baiknya yang memang bersekolah di tempat itu, sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Senangnya, kita satu sekolah lagi! Kau memang jenius sejati, bisa langsung pindah kesini hanya dengan sekali tes saja. Kalau memang mau kesini, kenapa tidak ambil rekomendasi yang dulu ditawarkan saat lulus saja?"

Mata Rin berkilau penuh semangat. Gadis ini memang tidak pernah kehabisan stamina.

"Uhm, ada banyak hal yang terjadi." Miku berkata dengan ragu.

"Yang terpenting, sekarang aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu. Sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran dimulai dan aku tidak mau datang terlambat di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah ini." ujar Miku sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Miku sudah mempunyai kebiasaan yang baru sekarang, yaitu benar-benar memperhatikan jam tangannya apakah masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Rin terkikik kecil, menyadari tidak ada yang berubah dari Miku setelah satu tahun berpisah karena berbeda sekolah.

"Miku, tidak usah cemas. Kaito yang ketua OSIS saja tidak secemas kau."

"Eh?" Miku menatap Rin, seakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan perkataannya. Kemudian menatap Kaito dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa?" Kaito pun ikut merasa bingung ditatap seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Kau, ketua OSIS?"

"Ah, aku belum pernah bilang ya?"

"…"

Terkadang kenyataan pun harus dipertanyakan. Karena jika kau lengah, kenyataan yang berlebihan itu bisa berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Quoted by Miku, di lorong kelas.

* * *

Hatsune Miku, saat ini sedang menjalankan misinya. Misi penting. Bukan misi biasa. Uhm, misi seorang stalker!

Tunggu, ini seperti bukan dirinya saja!

Miku kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap itu bisa mengenyahkan semua pikiran aneh yang singgah di otaknya. Tenang Miku, kau disini bukan sebagai seorang stalker. Miku berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin menghampiri Kaito untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersamanya, apa yang harus dicemaskan?

Gadis itu kembali mengintip ke dalam kelas 2A itu. Kaito sedang duduk tenang membaca sebuah buku sambil berpangku tangan di kursinya yang berada di sebelah jendela. Angin yang masuk sedikit membuat rambut birunya tertiup, menambah kesan dirinya terlihat semakin… keren? Miku menahan napas.

Miku kembali menarik dirinya menjauh dari pintu kelas itu. Untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Sial. I-itu bukan Kaito! Ia pasti salah melihat orang! Miku menghela napas berat, menyerah, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kantin sekolah sendirian. Kaito benar-benar berubah. Dari yang ia dengar, sepertinya Kaito benar-benar populer sejak hari pertama masuk di sekolah ini. Ia digosipkan sebagai seorang yang jenius karena selalu menjadi peringkat satu, seorang yang baik hati karena selalu bersedia membantu, seorang yang cool karena hemat bicara dan tidak pernah mau menanggapi ajakan atau mendekati seorang cewek pun. Miku jadi ingin tertawa kalau ia membayangkan Kaito yang dulu saat masih sekelas dengannya.

Satu hal yang ia sesali, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa satu kelas dengan Kaito? Yah, sebenarnya kepala sekolah juga sudah menjelaskan bahwa satu bangku yang tersisa hanyalah bangku di kelas 2F, kelas terendah. Itu dikarenakan Miku yang tahun lalu telah menelantarkan rekomendasinya sehingga satu bangku di kelas 1A yang kosong itu disesuaikan agar tidak ada bangku kosong. Dan karena tahun ini ia pindah kesana, Miku harus bersabar menunggu sampai semester berikutnya agar ia bisa dipindahkan lagi dengan kelas yang sesuai dengan dirinya. Dan itu artinya, ia harus bertahan sampai ujian 3 bulan lagi!

Entah kenapa, Miku merasa ini adalah ganjaran yang harus ia terima mengingat selama ini ia selalu mengatai Kaito sebagai seorang yang bodoh. Dan kini, semua seperti diputar balikkan. Kaito yang pintar, dan Miku yang bodoh. Hebat sekali kau Kaito, orang pertama yang memenangkan game, peringkat, dan hati seorang Hatsune Miku.

"Miku!" panggil Kaito. Miku menoleh dan memperhatikan orang yang dari tadi sukses menyita pikirannya.

"Tadi kau ke kelas ku ya? Kenapa tidak memanggilku?" tanya Kaito berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah menghampiri Miku.

"Si-siapa yang bilang aku ke kelasmu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini karena mau ke kantin." ucap Miku berusaha mengelak.

"Oh, maaf. Habis tadi aku dengar teman sekelasku membicarakan gadis aneh dengan rambut dikuncir dua bolak balik mengintip ke dalam kelas. Entah kenapa aku langsung ingat padamu. Dan ketika aku keluar kelas, aku melihatmu berbelok di ujung koridor. Maaf ya, padahal kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu kan." Kaito langsung tertawa dengan wajah polosnya. Miku pun ikut tertawa hambar. Ia merasa seperti ada batu seberat dua ton yang menimpa kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kaito. Apa jadinya kalau Kaito tahu kalau gadis aneh itu benar-benar adalah dirinya yang 'tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu'?

"Kau mau pergi ke kantin? Aku juga ingin membeli makan siang, kita makan bersama saja." ajak Kaito. Ia menggandeng tangan Miku dan berhasil membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam. Setidaknya, tujuan Miku sudah tercapai meski prosesnya sedikit 'berbeda' dari yang sudah direncanakan.

"Kaito-kun?" suara bening itu membuat langkah mereka berdua terhenti dan menoleh ke pemilik suara tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink panjang dan bergelombang dengan warna mata yang indah senada dengan rambutnya, kini berdiri dengan susah payah membawa tumpukan dokumen yang sepertinya sangat berat untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil.

Tentu saja, seorang Kaito yang baik hati mana mungkin membiarkan begitu saja jika ada seseorang yang sedang kesulitan kan?

"Tonarine-san, biar kubantu." Ia melepaskan tangan Miku, membuat gadis itu sedikit kecewa, kemudian mengambil semua dokumen yang dibawa oleh gadis berambut pink itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Tonarine itu pun menampakkan wajah leganya karena berhasil terbebas dari dokumen yang berat itu.

"Terima kasih, Kaito-kun." ucapnya tersenyum dengan manis pada Kaito.

"Ah, Miku. Ini temanku, Tonarine Sai. Dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS." kata Kaito pada Miku. Gadis itu pun ikut menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Hai, namaku Tonarine Sai. Kau boleh memanggilku Sai saja. Salam kenal." Sai tersenyum ramah pada Miku seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dengan Miku dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Miku memperhatikan gadis manis itu dengan seksama. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya gadis ini orang yang baik dan ramah. Posisinya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS juga pasti bisa diraihnya karena faktor prestasi yang menandakan bahwa ia juga punya potensi dalam soal otak. Dan jabatannya itu pasti telah membuatnya sering dekat dengan Kaito. Tapi Miku berusaha berpikir positif. Ia tidak mau berpikiran seperti cewek-cewek umumnya yang biasa ada di dalam komik, kalau gadis seperti ini biasanya akan merebut cowok si tokoh utama. Maka ia pun tidak mau membuat gadis itu menunggu lama karena membiarkan tangannya yang belum juga disambut.

"Aku Hatsune Miku. Salam kenal, Sai." Miku ikut tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sai dengan hangat.

Kyut.

Oh tidak tidak, ia memang tidak ingin kisahnya jadi seperti kisah yang ada di komik-komik, tapi…

Krek.

Sungguh…

GADIS INI MUSUH!

Miku berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya sealami mungkin ketika Sai masih menjabat- oh bukan, tepatnya, 'mencengkeram' tangannya yang sudah mulai mati rasa. Dan Kaito tersenyum senang ketika melihat pacarnya sudah mendapatkan satu 'teman' berkatnya tanpa mengetahui perang dingin di balik senyum hangat kedua gadis di hadapannya ini.

Ternyata kau tidak bisa memutuskan sifat seseorang hanya dengan melihat penampilan luar. Dan berpikir positif itu tidak selalu berakhir positif! Quoted by Miku, masih di lorong sekolah.

* * *

"Mungkin sebaiknya kubunuh saja." gumam Miku. Rin sedikit bergidik melihat ekspresi datar sahabatnya itu ketika mengucapkannya.

"Sa-sabar Miku. Te-tenang! Kaito itu bukan tipe cowok yang gampang berpaling kepada cewek lain!" Rin berusaha menenangkan dan menyemangati Miku. Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Rin penuh arti.

"Benar katamu. Kaito itu kan terlalu bodoh untuk bisa tergoda dengan perempuan lain. Aku bahkan tidak yakin Kaito itu menyadari kalau si Sai itu juga menyukainya. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini aku begitu bersyukur Kaito itu orang yang bodoh." Miku menyeringai lengkap dengan hawanya yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Tapi tetap saja, Miku-chan. Kau harus hati-hati. Si Sai itu kan wakil ketua OSIS. Dia pasti akan berusaha membuat Kaito sibuk dengan tugas OSIS nya supaya kau tidak bisa mendekatinya." celetuk Len yang sedang duduk santai di belakang bangku Miku dan Rin sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ah, benar juga…" gerutu Miku.

"Len, kau ini kenapa bilang seperti itu! Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menghibur Miku." bisik Rin kesal sambil menimpuk kepala Len dengan penghapus.

"Biar saja, aku kan hanya bicara jujur. Lagi pula aku juga anggota OSIS, jadi aku tahu Sai itu seperti apa. Apa kau tidak ingat Rin saat dia mendekatiku dulu?" Len meringis pelan sambil mengusap dahinya yang terkena timpukan penghapus Rin.

"Eh? Jadi kau pernah didekati ya?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polos. Dan Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sedangkan Miku menatap Len dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, 'Aku mengerti rasanya punya pacar yang tidak tahu harus dibilang polos atau bodoh'.

Miku dan Len pun menghela napas berat, dan Rin lebih memilih memungut penghapus jeruknya yang ia timpukkan tadi.

Dan benar saja seperti apa yang dikatakan Len, hari-hari itu pun dimulai.

"Maaf Miku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama hari ini. Tonarine-san bilang aku harus mengerjakan dokumen untuk festival bulan depan."

"Maaf Miku, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama. Masih ada surat pengantar yang harus ku urus. Kau pulang duluan tidak apa-apa kan? Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu."

"Maaf Miku, sepertinya acara kita hari minggu ini harus ditunda dulu. Aku disuruh memimpin rapat OSIS di sekolah."

Dan maaf-maaf lainnya yang membuat kekesalan Miku memuncak.

BRAK!

Miku membuka pintu ruang OSIS itu dengan kasar. Beruntung pintu yang malang itu tidak hancur. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, di ruangan itu hanya ada Kaito dan Sai. Sementara Kaito sibuk menulis sesuatu di tumpukan lembaran kertas di hadapannya, Sai hanya membuka-buka dokumen yang sepertinya tidak penting sama sekali.

"Miku, ada apa? Kau membuatku kaget." Kaito menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya dan menghampiri Miku dengan cemas. Miku bisa melihat mata biru Kaito yang sedikit terlihat redup karena lelah di balik kacamatanya itu.

"Hatsune-san, ada perlu apa?" tanya Sai memasang senyum manisnya.

"Aku ingin menantangmu, Tonarine Sai! Kalau aku menang, kau harus menyerahkan jabatanmu sebagai wakil ketua OSIS padaku. Bagaimana?" Miku berkata sambil berjalan melewati Kaito begitu saja dan menghampiri Sai.

"Fufufu, baru kali ini ada yang menantangku secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Boleh saja. Tapi aku yang akan menentukan bentuk tantangannya. Tidak apa-apa kan, Hatsune-san?" Gadis berambut pink itu masih tersenyum santai.

"Boleh saja, aku tidak takut!" seru Miku tersenyum puas. Hatsune Miku tidak pernah kalah, jadi tidak masalah kan apa pun itu jenis tantangannya?

"Miku, kau ini kenapa? Apa karena kau marah padaku?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Ti-tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak akan kalah darinya!"

"Kalau begitu," Sai bangkit dari kursinya yang nyaman seraya meletakkan dokumen di tangannya ke atas meja, lalu melangkah ke hadapan Miku. "Kita akan menentukan pemenangnya melalui kontes Crypton's Princess di festival budaya dua minggu lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai pun pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Suasana sepi di ruangan itu membuat Miku dan Kaito merasa canggung.

"A-aku mau pulang! Sampai ketemu besok!" Miku baru saja berniat keluar dari ruang OSIS itu ketika Kaito menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu Miku, kau tidak boleh ikut kontes itu." ucap Kaito menatap Miku dengan serius. Dalam sekejap wajah Miku sudah berubah merah ditatap seperti itu oleh Kaito. Miku, sadarlah! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk ber-blushing ria!

"I-ini bukan urusanmu, Bakaito! Kau urus saja dokumen gilamu itu!" Miku segera menarik tangannya dan berlari keluar sebelum Kaito berusaha mencegahnya lagi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, sepertinya Kaito yang sudah menjadi pintar ini kembali menyesali kebodohannya. Apakah ini berarti ia belum cukup pintar? Ia menatap lagi berbagai tumpukan tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malas untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu. Mungkin ia akan menyerahkan sisanya pada anggota OSIS yang lain untuk mengerjakannya.

Dan nan jauh disana, Len langsung merinding dan menggigil seketika. Rin memandang bingung pada sikap Len yang aneh, tapi kemudian melanjutkan lagi menyantap es krim rasa jeruk di hadapannya tanpa menghiraukan Len yang masih merinding.

* * *

Hari yang cerah mendukung keramaian Crypton Gakuen yang kini sedang menggelar festival budaya. Berbagai kios dan kafe yang didirikan oleh tiap perwakilan kelas ramai oleh pengunjung yang berdatangan. Para tamu dari berbagai sekolah juga datang meramaikan acara festival ini. Kapan lagi punya kesempatan untuk bisa berkunjung ke sekolah swasta yang megah dan terkenal ini?

Kelas Miku juga ikut meramaikan festival dengan membuka sebuah kafe bertema crossdress. Para murid yang bertugas sebagai pelayan akan memakai kostum crossdress, dimana murid perempuan akan memakai seragam maid laki-laki, begitu juga sebaliknya murid laki-laki akan memakai seragam maid perempuan. Tidak heran kalau pasangan Rin dan Len menjadi sorotan di kelas ini. Len yang begitu cocok memakai seragam maid perempuan harus berkali-kali menghindari serangan dari pengunjung laki-laki. Sedangkan Rin begitu menikmati perannya sebagai maid dalam sosok laki-laki, malah terlihat senang ketika ia dikerubungi oleh murid perempuan yang terpesona oleh Rin.

Miku? Oh, saat ini ia sedang melakukan persiapan untuk kontes terakhirnya. Setelah melewati uji kekuatan fisik, uji kepintaran, uji keanggunan, dan uji tata krama, Miku berhasil lolos ke babak final dimana hanya lima orang yang tersisa. Tapi pertarungan belum selesai karena Tonarine Sai juga berhasil lolos ke babak final itu. Siapapun yang berhasil lolos dalam kontes babak final ini, ia akan dinobatkan sebagai Crypton's Princess tahun ini.

Dan Miku sangat yakin bahwa ia bisa memenangkan kontes ini. Babak final ini, para kontestan akan bersaing dalam perlombaan renang. Tentu saja Miku akan dengan mudah memenangkannya, ia adalah perenang terbaik di sekolah-sekolahnya yang sebelumnya.

Gadis itu sudah memastikan ikatan rambutnya sudah mengikat rambut teal panjangnya dengan baik. Ia pun sudah memakai pakaian renang terbaiknya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang diikat dua seperti biasa. Dan tentu saja, pakaian renangnya itu membuat sebagian besar tubuhnya yang putih dan halus itu terekspos dengan jelas.

Miku sudah siap dan ia berniat keluar dari ruang ganti itu, ketika ia melihat Kaito sudah berada di depan ruangan itu, menunggunya.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak boleh ikut kontes itu." ucap Kaito berjalan ke hadapan Miku.

"Aku juga sudah bilang kan kalau itu bukan urusanmu." jawab Miku dengan ketus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kaito hanya terdiam, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Miku memperhatikan Kaito yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan… kain? Dengan cepat Kaito menutupi tubuh mulus Miku yang hanya dibalut bikini itu dengan kain putih yang sengaja ia bawa sampai seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh kain itu. Lalu ia menarik tubuh mungil Miku ke dalam pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya di pundak gadis itu. Dalam sekejap, rona merah sudah menjalar dengan cepat di wajah Miku. Pasalnya, baru kali ini Kaito memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini.

"Ka-kaito, lepaskan. Kontesnya akan dimulai!" Miku berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi Kaito malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Makanya sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh ikut kontes itu."

Baiklah, sekarang Miku sudah merasa kalau wajahnya begitu memanas. Dia tidak akan heran kalau Kaito bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku, sudah mulai menyerah untuk memberontak.

"Karena aku tidak mau mereka memandangmu dengan tampang mesum gara-gara kau hanya memakai pakaian renang yang minim."

"Eh?" Kaito pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Miku.

"Aku sudah mengatakan akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku sebagai ketua OSIS setelah festival ini selesai. Kepala sekolah sudah menyetujuinya dan akan menyiapkan penggantiku. Aku sudah cukup hanya dengan bersama Miku saja, tidak peduli dengan posisiku sebagai ketua OSIS jika itu hanya membuatku jauh denganmu. Kalau Miku, apa tidak cukup hanya dengan bersamaku saja?"

Miku terdiam, seakan tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Jauh disana, sirene tanda kontes dimulai sudah berbunyi. Tapi Miku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun lagi kecuali suara Kaito yang terus mengiang di kepalanya. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"A-aku juga! Sudah cukup hanya dengan bersamamu saja. Kau itu bodoh, membuatku selalu cemas sehingga aku ingin menjadi wakil ketua agar aku bisa mengawasimu." ujar Miku dengan wajah merah padam, tidak berani lagi menatap mata pemuda dihadapannya ini. Kaito pun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Miku. Ia memegang kedua pundak Miku dan kembali menatap gadis itu dengan serius.

"Yang terpenting, kau harus ingat Miku. Tidak boleh ada laki-laki lain yang boleh melihat tubuhmu…" Miku mengangguk, menurut seperti anak kecil. "…kecuali aku."

"…"

BUGH!

Dan sebuah tinju mendarat dengan sukses di wajah Kaito.

"Kaito ECCHI!"

* * *

"Nee, Len." panggil Rin.

"Apa?" jawab Len sekenanya. Ia sedang berusaha mengistirahatkan sejenak kepalanya di atas meja sambil memejamkan matanya. Len merasa sangat capek setelah bersusah payah menghindari serangan para pengunjung kafe kelas mereka. Itulah sebabnya ia mengajak Rin kabur mencari kelas kosong untuk beristirahat. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mau lagi memakai pakaian perempuan!

"Eto… kenapa hanya jendela yang tengah saja ya yang tidak dipasang gorden?" tanya Rin memperhatikan jendela yang lain yang terpasang gorden putih polos. Sementara Len sudah tidak begitu lagi memperhatikan ucapan Rin, ia sudah setengah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Dan… yah, mari kita lupakan saja bagaimana nasib akhirnya sang Tonarine Sai.

Miku dan Kaito pun hidup bahagia bersama selamanya~(?)

**-The End-**

* * *

_Baiklah, siapa yang sudah berniat menjadi silent reader segera angkat tangan kalian._

_*siapin roller coaster Rin buat ngelindes siapa pun itu yang ngangkat tangan(?)*_

_Review atau para youkai akan menghantuimu! :D_


End file.
